undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale-To-Understar
Undertale to Understar is a Au created by a Deviant artist named SkyLunaAngel , it was a AU that was highly requested during one of her livestreams, and was soon announced on a later livestream after she said "I will see what I can do". Now its a AU that has been worked on by her and her crew, with a full work in progress story and a comic dub that's coming out in the future. Characters Angel Alpha Frisel ��︎■︎♋︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ □︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ Shadow ☠︎□︎ ❖︎♋︎●︎♓︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ Chargel ☠︎□︎ ❖︎♋︎●︎♓︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ Carmiel Carmiel is understar's Toriel, she acts the same as original Toriel does but in this AU Carmiel is the queen of monsters still and she has four children, one biological son and three adopted daughters, in Carmiel's Reference sheet her soul traits are listed as: lust, craziness ,kindness ,bold ,motherly and fierce, which is similar to original Toriel's behaviour. Rezgore Rezgore is understar's Asgore, he's more bold then original Asgore is, although he remains the king of monsters in this au along with his family he still despises humans and their sick and twisted ways of living, in order to protect his people he moves all monsters to the underground and he used human souls to create the barrier to protect all monster kind, in Rezgore's Reference sheet his soul traits are listed as: Fatherly ,Independent ,Kindness ,Judgemental and Anger which is quite similar to original Asgore, but he's more tough Kairiel Kairiel is understar's Asriel, unlike Asriel, he is more brave and his story is much different, he never becomes Flowey in this AU as Kairiel never died nor travelled to the surface but like Asriel he still shares a love for flowers ,Kairiel did experience human culture at one point and he, like his father, despised all humans, until the day he met Angel, Shadow and Chargel, he was the one who let them pass the barrier into the monster world where they became his adopted sisters. In Kairiel's Reference sheet his soul traits are: Wisdom ,Trustworthy ,Happiness ,Kindness and Creativity Khaos Khaos is understar's Sans, Khaos is extremely aggressive in this AU, as for his past, not only does he have his own papyrus as a brother but he ALSO has a twin named Kai, Khaos carries a lot of regret in his soul as for the way him and his brother Kai part ways in the past, Khaos is hardly seen in undertale to understar as he is kept away from Frisk due to being aggressive to any human he sees, although he does make a exception for Shadow and Chargel. in Khaos's Reference sheet his soul traits are: Regret ,Judgemental ,Vengeance ,Determination and Dependable, unlike original sans he is not lazy and he's more keen on killing any human that somehow gets into the underground. Pypyrus Pypyrus is understar's Papyrus, Pypyrus is no where near original Papyrus's behaviour, but he's more like Underswap Papyrus, he is more laid back and a little more careless, although he does carry a empty feeling on the inside due to witnessing the past between Kai and Khaos, In Pypyrus's Reference Sheet his soul traits are: Blissful ,Happiness ,craziness ,Justice and emptiness, which isnt like original Papyrus at all. Affyne Affyne is understar's Undyne, she is a lot like original Undyne and she throws herself in the face of danger much like original Undyne, Affyne has her lizard-lover in this Au, Affyne is already with Dr.Chlaws (aka Dr.Alfh). In Affyne's Reference sheet her soul traits are: Murderous ,Yandere, Heroism and Loyalty. Dr.Chlaws (aka Dr.Alfh) Dr.Chlaws, aka Dr.Alfh is Understar's Alphys, shes quite like Alphys, shes shy as hell and tends to stutter a lot, but Unlike classic undertale, Alfh carries around a backpack and she is already with Affyne in this AU, her name Alfh is acutely short for Alphys, but all the monsters do call her Alfh due to some people finding that easier to call her that. In Alfh's reference sheet her soul traits are: Creativity ,Wisdom ,Depression ,Peaceful/Grateful Staryblook Staryblook is Understar's Napstablook, unlike Napstablook in original undertale, Stary appears more often in this AU and shes very vocal, she can trip over her own words and hell even her own feet even though she doesn't have any! Stary looks up to her big Brother, Mettaten, a lot, but Stary prefers to be a ghost rather then be "trapped" inside a robot body. In Staryblook's reference sheet her soul traits are: Loyalty ,Independence ,Creativity ,Happiness and Klutz Mettaten Mettaten is Understar's Mettaton, he's a lot like original mettaton and shares his love for the stage, but he is usualy around Staryblook for almost every performance ,Mettaten loves having Stary around as both siblings have more confidence with each other, the only problem is with Mettaten, he likes getting drunk at any chance she can get, which results in him being all over the place. in Mettatens's Reference sheet his soul traits are: Regret ,Lust ,Independence ,Alcoholic and Noble. Buffet Buffet is Understars's Muffet. Buffet does run a bakery with her spiders. She also love to play card games to win a little extra cash. Buffet does have a bit of a crazy side when it comes to money, she is a little overly obsessed with it. Her hatred for humans is directed toward the ones who kill spiders instead of leaving them be. So if you have killed a spider before she most likely hates your guts. Most of the time she is pretty peaceful and would love to play a around of card with you. When it comes to someone she likes though she gets a bit yandere and wants to keep them to herself. Buffets Reference Sheet. Enteti ☠︎□︎ ❖︎♋︎●︎♓︎♎︎ ♓︎■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎ Understar Theories So far there has been a good few people that have indeed started theories of UT-T-US, there is a journal that was made by the first theorist on Deviantart named Little-starlight64, the journal can be found Here. There was some confusion cleared up by SkyLunaAngel herself in a journal called "Frequently Asked Questions of Ut-T-US" , where a lot of things were either announced/cleared up about the story and such. Comic pages Comic Cover (old) Comic Cover (new) Seven Souls Remain Pages * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 1 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 2 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 3 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 4 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 5 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 6 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 7 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 8 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 9 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 10 * Undertale-to-Understar: Seven Souls Remain: Page 11 Six Souls Remain Pages * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 12 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 13 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 14 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 15 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 16 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 17 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 18 * Undertale-to-Understar: Six Souls Remain: Page 20 Five Souls Remain Pages * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 21 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 22 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 23 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 24 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 25 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 26 * Undertale-to-Understar: Five Souls Remain: Page 27 Category:Au Category:Comic Category:Undertale Category:Understar Category:Future!Understar Category:Ocs Category:Au Ocs Category:Gaster Category:Sans Category:Papyrus Category:Toriel Category:Asgore Category:Frisk Category:Chara Category:Alphys Category:Undyne Category:Napstablook Category:Asriel